The present invention is directed to a portable commode, or dry toilet, which may be used outdoors or any place where access to conventional water closets, or toilets, is not possible. The portable commode of the invention is intended for use while one is camping, hiking, boating, and the like, as well as for use by toddlers, in order to help toilet-train them, and for use by invalids. The invention also has especial intended use in major disaster situations, such as after an earthquake or flood. Lack of sanitary conditions, including lack of proper human-waste disposal, has, in past disasters, led to serious outbreaks of disease. The portable and easily erectable dry toilet of the invention is ideally suited to help prevent such outbreaks.
Prior-art portable commodes exist, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,875--Eisenberg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,655--Sundberg. Prior-art portable toilets, however, are relatively cumbersome to use, are relatively difficult to collapse and erect, are uncomfortable to use, are costly to make, and are generally not made as a disposable item. The present invention overcomes all of these above-noted deficiencies by providing a portable and collapsible commode that is made of corrugated cardboard, or its equivalent, which is readily and easily folded into its collapsed state or unfolded into its ready-to-use state, erected, state. The commode of the invention is provided with sufficient structural integrity so as to support directly thereon a man of over 300 pounds, in a manner that is safe, secure and comfortable. The commode of the invention is used in a similar manner as to that of conventional, fixed-water-closets, in that the commode of the invention directly supports the person thereon in a firm and safe manner while using the commode.